kaiya
by Tantalizing Kunoichi
Summary: summery inside. R
1. Chapter 1

It is said that when a child is born with strange and unusual hair and/or eyes, they are known to have extraordinary powers.  
Kings long since have believed that these children were sent from the gods themselves to serve the kings.  
They would enslave them, force them to fight in their was a female of this kind born.  
It was often believed that if a king cherished her,  
Treated her as his own daughter, the gods would bestow a gift to them.  
They never learned their lesson. As always something always goes wrong.  
These kids are smarter, faster, more cunning then others.  
People have always had a hard time controlling them.

These children are known as the Kaiya…

* * *

-out skirts of Damar (thank you T.A. Rasket for the name)-

Cries of a new born baby and her mother could be heard through the night. The mother, her cries of sorrow echoing through the tree's. in a near by cottage, a young couple has just had a beautiful baby girl.

They were sitting in from of the fire, comforting each other as they wept. The baby, wrapped tightly in a blue blanket, was pushed away from them. The mother, Hara, looked up at her husband and whispered hoarsely, "why… why couldn't we have had a normal child Zemo. Why..? You know that there just going to come and take her away from us…." she whispered more.  
She started crawling towards her baby, tears falling freely from her face as she scooped the child in her arms and looked down at her. She rubbed her hand on the child's soft pale pink hair and kissed her closed eyes.

Her husband, Zemo, came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her as he laid his head on her shoulder and looked down at his baby girl softly. "you know, we could just always keep her as a secret. Say she died at birth. They will never know." he suggested. She turned around and faced him, eyes wide and full of fear.

"you know we cant do that! They'll surely kills us for deceiving the king!" she said franticly. All of a sudden, as if there fears has came true, the door was kicked in, and the kings royal guards and adviser can flooding in. Hara held her baby to her chest closely.

The kings adviser unrolled a scroll and read aloud, "Hara and Zemo of Damar, The kings commands of you to hand your child over. It is, as of now, the kings property. Comply with us willingly or suffer the consequences." he said as he rolled it scroll back up. He looked down at the couple on the floor as the mother struggled for the strength to give her child up.

"if I am going to give you my child, please, let me name her..please…" she said quietly. The adviser looked down at her and felt pity for her.

He sighed as he reluctantly agreed, "fine, what is it you wish to name her?" he asked in a supreme manner. Hara looked down at her child and reached up to feel its small pink hairs.

"sakura… I shall name you sakura" she said softly. She kissed Sakura on the forehead as she hugged her, then allowed Zemo to do the same, kissing her on the cheeks before handing her over to the royal guard. "please take good care of her. I beg of you."

The adviser grabbed the child roughly and looked down at it, sneering. He then ordered the guards to restrain them. "she shall keep the name, but im afraid that we cannot let you live." With that he turned and left the house, guards following close behind. As soon as he mounted his horse he ordered a guard to burn the house down. He stood there on top of a hill, watching the guard heading toward the house with a torch and watched as he threw it upon the roof, the flames quickly licking at the straw covered roof. You could hear Hara screaming. The adviser just sneered as he lead the guards away and headed straight toward Kirigakure (villages hidden in mist). Luckily, Zemo and Hara was able to escape the fire and fled into the woods.

* * *

what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
Castle of Kirigakure

Sakura's cries could be heard echoing though out the castles winding hallways and the advisor made haste to the kings chambers. When he arrived he knock 3 times on the massive door before entering.

"who dares disturb me at this hour!" he boomed looking his massively plush bed and pillows angrily. He say his trusted advisor. "Ahh…Kabuto.. What brings you here?" he asked. Kabuto took a step forward and kneeled, holding the baby sakura up in the air for the king to see.

"My lord Orrochimaru, please forgive me for disturbing you, but I have brought a newborn Kaiya." Kabuto said.

"you woke me from my slumber for this? Why didn't you just take him to the nursery like all the others? Off with you. I wish to sleep" he commanded harshly.

Kabuto looked up at his king with a glint in his eye. "but my lord… Tis no 'he' but a she." he said with a smirk as he watched Orrochimaru bolt out of his bed and race over to Kabuto and the baby.

He peered down at her, eyes full of mischief as he grabbed the baby roughly, causing her to awaken and start to cry. Orrochimaru through back his head and laughed. Oh how his fortune has turned. Now the council has no choice but to listen to him. Now that he has found a female Kaiya.

Kabuto just stood there and smirked, while his mind was off somewhere else as he stared at his king lovingly.

Orrochimaru cooed over the baby girl, then he looked up at Kabuto. "I think I will name u orohime." He said as he stared down at the baby. Kabuto coughed to gain his attention.

Orrochimaru glared at him for interupting his thinking. "For give me my lord but.. The child has a name already." Kabuto stated. Orrochimaru glared at him.

"Well then what is it?" He asked impationtly.

"Sakura" Kabuto said as he watched Orrochimaru.

"Sakura, Sakura.." He said over slowly, testing the name on his tongue. "I like the name."


	3. Chapter 3

chap 3

Kabuto smiled. His lord was finally pleased. Soon Orrochimaru will be heading off to the main councle, and Kabuto will be stuck with the little brat.

He looked down at sakura, she was sleeping soundly now that Orrochimaru had givin her back to him. He was givin orders by his lord to fix up a special nursry in the left wing of the castle, far away from anyone else.

Kabuto went down to the servents quaters to find the old nurse maid. He finally found her in the far back, She was sitting in an old rocking chair, sleeping. He walked over to her and kicked the chair, causing it to rock forward and making the old lady fall out and land on the floor in a heep.

She looked up at his lordships adviser and scrambled to get up and bow to him.

"Master Kabuto.. How may i help you?" she asked quietly, hoping he is not angered.

Kabuto spat down at her and tossed the child at her. "lord Orrochimaru demands that you take care of her. a nursry is being built in the left wing for her and you are required to stay there with her at all times. The nursry will be finished in about a month, 'till then you will stay here were u are and care for her." With that he turned around and left. Kicking all the other servents who happened to have gotten in his way.

The old nurse maid looked down at the child and smiled lovingly, cradling her close to her chest as she got up and left the little hut that the servents share and made her way to the kitchen to fix up a formula for the young baby.

As she got to the kitchen she made sure that she wasnt in the cooks way, for he had to make haste with lord Orrochimarus food or else suffer for not getting it up to him quicker.

She skirted off to the side and reached for some milk, sweet flour, and powdered maidens hair weed. She then put the milk in a small cualdren over the fire and added the sweet flour, and maidens hair, causing the milk to have a purplish tint to it. Then she asked the cook were he kept the sheep bladder bags. She filled the bag all the way and tied it off so it will not spill and then poked to small holes in a corner and offered it to the young baby.

Sakura greedily sucked at the milk as they were on their way back to the little hut. The nurse maid made her way quietly to the back were she sat once agian in her rocker. A young girl, who watched the whole scene with Kabuto, walked over silently to inspect the baby.

"Chio-Baa-sama?" She said tentivly.

"yes rin-chan?" The ladyknown as Chio said as she looked down at sakura then looked up at rin.

"Why does Master Kabuto want you to take care of her? there is already a nursry for the babys. Why not just take her there?" Young Rin asked.

Chio just smiled at the young girl and said softly, "Because she is no ordinary baby Rin. Look closely at her hair. Its pink."

Rin just looked at her confused. Chio laughed softly as she began to explain:

"You see Rin-chan, you know that there are special people in this world already. but over half of them are males. Very rarely is there a female born that is 'Special'. Lord Orrochimaru has been looking since he first became king for a female. And now that he finally found one, i doubt that he is just going to treat her like all the others he has. He is getting a special nursry made for her. And once it is completed i will no longer be staying here."

Rin's eyes began to tear up as she whispered, " what is Orrochimaru going to do with you granny chio? Is he going to hurt you?"

Chio smiled and whispered, " No no offcourse not dear. i will just be simply staying with the baby in the left wing. He needs someone to take care of her that he can trust. I will be just fine."

-time skip, 17 years later-

Laughter could be heard down the winding hallways as a young lady was running as fast as she could. She was being chased by two guys, about the same age as her.

"Sakura..! come on! Get back here now." Said a blonde boy. His cerulien blue eyes sparkled in glee as he tryed to catch her.

"No way Naruto. You cant get me this time!" Sakura yelled as she ran full speed for the railing, since seeing as there were on the second floor, and jumped over it and on to the ground below. She looked up to see Naruto's astonished face. She then stuck her thumb under her nose and waggled her fingers at him.

Naruto's face darked in embarrisment and jumped over as well. Sakura say this and turned around and ran. Right into someone's chest. She fell backwards but was grabed by the wrists and pulled back up.

She looked up to see a boy with blue-black hair and blood red eyes. Her eyes widened as she tryed to get out of his grasp, he just smirked. That is untill her knee found its way to a very..personal spot. His eyes widened as he let go of her wrists and doubled over in pain, groaning.

"Damn you...Sakura..." He clentched out. Sakura just laughed.

"Awwwe Sasuke did i hurt you?" she said innocently. She suddenly stepped off to the left as naruto went sailing by as he tryed to tackle her. She just laughed even more.

From up above Orrochimaru was watching this all from his office window. He was chuckling at their anticts. They seemed to be having fun. But Sakura was getting to accustomed to the outside world. He would have to do something about that...Soon.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were heading back inside when they heard the fanfare that annouced a royal visiter. They scrambled to get to the gate but was stopped by a guard.

"Sakura, lord Orrochimaru demands that you go and get properly dressed and meet him in the dinning hall in no longer then 30 minutes or else i have been ordered to drag you out as you are. Ready or not." With that said he turned around and left.

Sakura had her head hung down as she relunctantly turned around and began to drag herself back inside and heading up the long stairways to her room. Sasuke and Naruto watching her as she left.

Sigh. "poor Sakura..." Naruto said sadly as sasuke just Hn'ed.

Sakura finally made it up to her room as she hurriedly stripped out of her dust coverd clothes and into a beautiful black knee length dress with delicate gold trimmings and a small split that reached up to her waist with only to small lengths on beaded strings keeping it from exposing her. then she put on small black heels that had a thin, ribon like straps wrapping themselves up her calfes and tied in a small bow.

she had done her hair up in a delicate half top bun with her hair still hanging down and touching her mid back.

Before she knew it there was a knock on her door before it was slammed open, giving her a start and almost falling.

The gaurd from before stood there, waiting for her to come. She hurriedly complied to the silent command and she left her room. She was esscorted all the way down and into the dinning room. As soon as she entered all eyes were on her. Her face reddend as she say that Naruto and sasuke, along with 10 others boys, were staring at her with there mouths hanging wide open.

She walked over to her seat beside Orrochimaru and sat down.

"My, you do look astonishing tonight my dear sakura." Orochimaru stated, earning many nods of agreement.

Across the table sat a man who looked like he had alot of money... And stayed out in the sun waaay to much. He wore a mask that covered his entire face. His arms were covered in scars and stitches.

Sakura could tell that he was looking at her from the way his head was turned. She couldnt help but stare. She had never seen this man before in her life. She continued to stare at him in a confused way untill she heard Orrichimaru Tssk in dissapointment.

"Now Sakura, you know that it is rude to stare." He said in a low growl, causing her to hurriedly look away, blushing slightly before she heard tha masked man chuckle.

"It is ok Orrochimaru. Her staring doesnt bother me. I'm sure that she is just curious as to who i am. The only thing that is bothering me though is wondering just how much that dressed could have cost." He said as if he was acually worried more bout the cost of the dress.

Sakura frowned. She just decided to ignore the strange man. All through dinner she could feel his gaze lingering on her, which, offcourse, made her freeze up. She finally put her fork down and stood up. Orrochimaru glacing at her, waiting for an explination.

"Forgive me lord Orrochimaru, but may i please be excused... I feel qiet ill." Sakura said low. Orrochimaru just shoock his head in agreement and she turned around and left, heading striaght for her room.

The first thing she did when she reached her room was strip out of her dress and into a loose, slightly form fitting black knee shorts and a form fitting black tank. Then the brushed out her hair and put it up in a high pony tail and walked out to her balcony. She looked over into the gardens below and sighed, then jumped over the railing and landing with her left knee bent and her right leg out stretched to the side and her left hand on the ground and her right arm stretched out to her side in the air. Then she walked over to the stone bench by the small pond and promptly plopped down and rested. Not knowing that a pair of glowing green eyes watching her from their window in the guest bedroom.

Sakura awoke to rustling in the tree's and bushes behind her.

"Who's there?" She asked. feeling releived after seeing Naruto walk out. "Oh, hey Naruto. Want to sit down with me?" She asked as she sat back down. Naruto walked over and sat down beside her.

"So how are you feeling Sakura?" Naruto asked her worriedly, looking at her. Sakura looked up at him as she looked at him weird. "Remember... You left dinner saying you wasnt feeling very well?" He rememinded her.

"Oh!" Sakura blushed slightly as she looked away for a second. "I feel fine now. Thank you." She said, then faked a yawn and got up. "Im really tired Naruto. I'll see you in the morning ok?" She said as she climbed back up to her balcony.

Naruto looked down and sighed before he got up and went back inside.

Once Sakura made it back into her room she was suddenly pinned roughly agianst the wall with a hand covering her mouth so she cant scream. Sakura franticly looked around trying to see whole it was when she felt said person lean in closer, causing his face to move into the light from the moon. She gasped, causing him to smirk. His teeth gleaming in the moon light.

"Sas-Sasuke...! What are you doing! Unhand me!" She yelled at him, which just made him smirk even more. **'How dare he touch us!'** a voice screamed from the back of her head. She mentally flinched. _'Just who are you?'_ she tought.** 'huh? of i been here, just been sleeping is all, im your inner' **the voice shrugged. She was brought out of her little talk with her 'inner' self from feeling cold lips on the nape of her neck.

She jumped then brought her knee up forcefully between his legs. Sasuke's eyes widened in pain before he let her go and doubled over, groaning. Sakura made a mad dash for the door, only to find that Suigetsu, one of Sasuke's friends, was blocking the door. He grinned down at her as she tryed to run past him but he grabbed her arm roughly, and yanking her up in the air and holding her till Sasuke recovered.

Sakura twisted around, trying to get free but it was to late, Sasuke was already up and was heading for her. She was scared. Very scared. Sasuke grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her back into the room as suigetsu stayed out side to make sure no one got in.

Sasuke through her on the bed and was soon on top of her. Kissing her neck and trying to take her top off. Sakura struggled, but luck was on her side. From outside of her door she heard a big THUD and the door was soon kicked open. She was surprised to see that the masked man from dinner was there but she didnt care, as long as he was going to help her.

He ran over to the bed and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and through him off of her. Sending him flying to the wall. Then from the insides of his boots she pulled out a thin blade. With perfectaiming her through it at sasuke, which the knife barely missed his lower regions. Sasuke and suigetsu got up and ran away.

Sakura looked up at the man and thanked him profusly. He held up his hand, making her stop before suddenly he dissapeared and Sakura's world went dark.

* * *

wat do you think? this was five pages FIVE, on word pad lol the longest chapter that i ever wrote. R&R

Sakura: o.o'' uh...what just happened...  
me: -looks at her innocently- uh sasuke just tryed to rape u?  
sasuke: . i wuld have gotten away with it..if tht stupid man didnt get in the way  
Sakura: 0.0  
me: :D  
sakura: your sick u no tht?  
sasuke and me: huh?  
sakura: i wuld never let my self be raped by an emo chicken ass hair but dude.  
me:-laughs super hard and falls out chair-  
sasuke: ...  
Me and sakura: REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!" Naruto yelled, shaking Sakura roughly.

" ung…huh?" Sakura jolted awake. Seeing Naruto her eyes widened. "Naruto…? Whats going on?" She said, looking around, seeing her room in ruines. "uh…."

"sakura do you remember what happened last night?" Naruto asked her worriedly. Sakura thought about last night.

' what DID happen lastnight…' she thought **'hmmp. You would think that you would remember almost getting raped.' **A bratty voice said in her mind 'WHAT! What do you mean almost raped? And..wait..who are you!' sakura yelled in her mind. The voice rolled its eyes. **'Im your inner. Remember? We met last night.' **It said. 'We did?' sakura asked **'yea when sasuke tried to rape us'**

"Sakura? Sa-ku-ra!" naruto yelled, snapping his fingers in frot of her face,causing her to come back to reality.

"wha huh?" she said confused.

"Sakura… what happened in here last night?" naruto asked her again. Sakura looked up at him before quickly looking away. "Sakura? Are you ok?"

She looked down and sighed. "Sasuke… He….he tried to rape me.. suigestsu gaurded the door…" She whispered. Naruto was shaking. Sakura looked up at him. His eyes were sqeezed fists were clentched shut, his nails elongating and cutting into his palm, making his blood drip down onto the floor.

"Na- Naruto?" She said shakily. She watched as naruto continued to tremble before getting up and running out the room. She sighed and got up and shut the door, locking it. Before gathering her brush and headed into her small bath room attached to her room.

Her hair was a tangled mess. After she got it brushed finally looked down at her self. She was filthy! She decided that a good hot bath would help. So with that in mind she strippedand walked into the hot spring and sat down on the step and began to scrub her body clean.

Her lower bck ached, so she sunk down deeper into the hot water. The sun was pouring in through the high window. After she soaked her self she got out and wrapped a towel around her body and went into her room to change. As she was drying off she noticed something red on her the side of her lower back. So she moved in front of a mirror to get a better look. It was a red cloud outlined in black about the size of her hand. He skin was red and tender around it as she poked it and tried to get it off. She sighed as she gave up trying to remove it so she just got dressed, making sure that it didn't show. As she made her way down to the dinning room to get breakfest she found Naruto and Sasuke fighting.

Naruto had sasuke pinned to the ground punching him in the face repeatedly while the guards were trying to remove naruto from sasuke. They had him held back as Sasuke got up and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. Glaring at Naruto he turn away and left, pushing his way past Sakura roughly. Before leaving. 

Sakura shook her head and left for the dinning room again though this time she made it, unfortunatly everyone was eating this morning it seemed, all except Orrochimaru. As sakura sat down in her seat she asked the maid who brought them there food were he was.

"Im sorry lady sakura but im afriad that I do not know." The maid said before retreating back into the kitchen. Sakura nodded and turned back around only to see that the man from dinner last night staring at her, almost as if calculating her every move. She felt like a rabbit being watched from above by a bird of prey. She felt weakened and tired so she excused her self. Not knowing that he had left as well.

"Sakura were are you going? Havent you ate yet?" someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with his hands and dragged her to a dark corner, pilling her up agianst the wall. She looked up and saw one of sasukes friends. He had long white hair and two red dots on his forhead.

"Kimimaru! Let me go!" sakura said as she struggled in his grasp. Kimimaru just chuckled as he held on tighter.

"sasuke was dissapointed that he was disturbed last night. He was soo looking forward to it to. And I know that you was also. But don't worry little sa-ku-ra.." he chuckled, "he's coming soon." With that said he covered her mouth again and dragged her up to her room and tied her to the bed. Not long after sasuke showed up, looking at sakura he walked over to kimimaru and said that he could leave now.

As soon as he left sasuke went to sakura and stroked her cheek, before grabbing a chair and sitting beside her. "sakura…why do you turn me down? You know that I will take care of you." Sasuke said softly, staring into her eyes. Sakura only glared at him. Sasuke sighed before standing up and heading toward the door. "I will be back later sakura. I will tell orrochimaru that you have went riding and you wont be back for a few days." He said smirking at her horrified expression before leaving the room, leaving sakura struggling to get free.

"ah-hem"a cough was heard from a corner of the room. Close to her closet. Sakura looked out and saw peircing green eyes staring at her. Her eyes widened as he got up and walked over to her. "you just cant stay out of trouble can u?" he said, his voice low. Sakura watched him as he bent down toward her face and whispered in her ear. "but if not for me you would have been killed after he got through with you last night. Now… who do you trust? Me or him." He whispered as he pulled away. She looked up at him, her lip trembling.

"I…I trust you…" she said in a small voice. He nodded as he pulled out a knife and untied her.

"Pack your things, we're leaving." His voice held no argument as she gathered her things. She went into her closet and grabed a pair of shorts and and a shirt before walking into her bathroom and changing. When she came out she was wearing black shorts that went to her knee's and a black sleeveless tank. Then she opened her dresser and grabbed a silver belt with sakura blossem petals and put on her boots. The man looked over at her and his eyes widened. He wasn't paying attention to her and had just noticed that she changed. He had to admit that she looked very good.

"ok…I think im ready…um..?" she looked at him confused. She was about to leave his place and she still didn't even learn his name. he looked at her.

"my name is kakuzu." He said. Sakura looked down.

"oh…" she said as she grabbed her bag. He looked over her once more before opening her balcony and jumping out. Just as she was about to follow after him her bedroom door burst open.

"SAKURA!"

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA the ebil cliffy! 0.0 –dodges knifes thrown at her- eep!

Sakura- o.o''

Me- save me sasori!

Sasori- . . .

Sakura - –laughs-

Me- -cryes-

Sasori and sakura- review please!


	5. Soon

Okay. Thank you all for the get well soon's . I would just like to say that I finally have another computer and I also bought an external hard drive to back up all my stories now. But, because of everything still being very hectic and disorganized I have decided that I need to just work on one story at a time until there is quite a lot of chapters if that makes any since?

I have been thinking a lot about The Mafia and Crimson Love of what to add. Those two have been my most concern mostly because I had such great Idea's for them. I am going to try to start a poll for you all to go and vote on which story I should worry about right now.

Sorry if you all thought that this might have been a chapter… I know how it feels to wait forever lol….

And also, I will be slow with this… I'm still trying to get over my grandmother's death. She was in the house also because we were all taking care of her. She didn't make it. She wasn't burned from the flames but she had such massive burns just from the heat a lot. The was in the intensive care and burn unit for a while but eventually they told us that if she does fully recover she will just be a veggie cause she wouldn't be able to function or do anything.

So we all thought a long time and we, sadly, eventually decided to put her on the Gentle Care thing. It's where you slowly take them off their medication and slowly take the machines keeping them alive, off.

She died within 10 minutes of breathing on her own.

It feels weird typing again, I hurt my hand really bad I suppose getting out the house but I can still type.

Message me and vote on which story I need to start. I look forward to hearing all of you!

P.S. If I managed to mess up and the poll doesn't show up on my profile, then please P.M. me.

Thank you very much  
for all your support and  
and understanding.

TwIsTeD


	6. voting ends

POLL OPEN FOR ONE WEEK. WILL END JUNE 10.


End file.
